


May I Ask...?

by TheCityLightShow



Series: Imagine Tony and Bucky Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Declarations of Intent to Marry, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/pseuds/TheCityLightShow
Summary: “I wanted to ask if you’d mind me asking Bucky to marry me.”Steve’s grin threatened to split his face, and he wanted nothing more than to burst out laughing – because Bucky had gone to ask Pepper the exact same thing. It said something, it really did, how they’d both come to the conclusion separately that it was time, that marriage was the next logical step for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Third prompt for [imaginetonyandbucky](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr!
> 
> The prompt was: _Either Tony getting Steve's blessing to ask for Bucky's hand in marriage or Bucky with Pepper....or both?! [Anon]_

“Hey Steve.”

Steve looked up from his drawing to Tony. Bucky had just left the lab, as he had plans for lunch with Natasha (and Pepper, although Tony didn’t know that bit), and Tony was still watching the doorway.

“Yeah Tony?” Steve asked, more than a little curious, and Tony span on his chair to face him.

“So- Bucky and I have been together for- for a few years, now- and, you’re the closest thing he has to family…” Tony trailed off and Steve cocked an eyebrow at him. “You don’t make this easy, Rogers.” Tony huffed, and Steve grinned at him.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this nervous before.” Steve told him.

“I don’t know what the fuck either of us see in you as best friend material.” Tony muttered, garnering a laugh from the super-soldier. “I wanted to ask if you’d mind me asking Bucky to marry me.” Steve’s grin threatened to split his face, and he wanted nothing more than to burst out laughing – because Bucky had gone to ask Pepper the exact same thing. It said something, it really did, how they’d both come to the conclusion separately that it was time, that marriage was the next logical step for them.

“Not much.” Steve said with a shrug, and Tony glared at him.

“ _Steve_.”

“Tony, you really think I’d tell ya no?” Steve asked, and Tony huffed again, but there was a tension to the set of his shoulders now, and Steve smiled happily at him. “Since we were kids, I’ve only wanted Bucky happy, and now we are where we are, I want him safe. He gets all that and more with you.”

“I’d like to think so.” Tony told him honestly, and Steve smiled.

“Tony, you don’t ask? I’ll put you through a window.” That startled a laugh out of Tony.

“That won’t be necessary.” Tony was grinning again.

“You got a ring then, Shellhead?” Steve asked, and Tony shifted aside the few papers on his desk to reveal a box – he chucked to Steve, and turned back to his screens like nothing had happened, with a content little smile on his face. The ring was a plain gold band, with “James and Anthony” engraved in Russian on the inside: an acceptance in physical form of all parts of Bucky. Steve grinned at it, and shut the box carefully, passing it off to Dum-E who took it back to Tony’s desk.

Tony took the box, with a smile over his shoulder that Steve returned with pride. He waited until he was sure Tony was absorbed back in his work, before he pulled out his phone to text Natasha.

 

_Tony just asked me._

 

He didn’t need to put anything else – Natasha knew exactly what he meant. She glanced up at Pepper sat opposite her at the table, and nodded; the two of them had been 98% certain _why_ Bucky had asked them both to lunch today, but that confirmed it.

God, the two of them were idiots, but they deserved each other entirely.

Bucky slid into the seat next to her, just as the server brought they drinks over – burgers and shakes had been a weekly thing for herself and Bucky since he started trying to get out more almost three years ago. Clint, Pepper, Maria and Sharon were all people who had joined them once or twice as they were free, but it was unusual that Bucky _requested_ the presence of somebody else.

“Nat, stop analysing what the hell I’m doing with this and let me actually ask!” Bucky protested, prompting a giggle out of her girlfriend. Natasha rolled her eyes and tugged her peanut butter shake towards herself.

“If you stopped broadcasting, maybe I would.” She told him, Bucky sighed.

“Ms Potts,” Bucky began, ignoring Natasha entirely now as she grinned into her shake – he really was still so old-fashioned, “I get that this may be weird, but you’re the most important lady in Tony’s life.” Pepper smiled at him then, content to listen – it was clear Bucky had been practicing what he wanted to say. “You’re his best friend, his go-to, you keep him sane and happy even when he drives you to madness,” Pepper couldn’t help the giggle then, “you’re his family, you and Colonel Rhodes, and I’d like to be a part of it.”

Bucky paused then, while the server came back with their meals, and Natasha gently nudged Pepper’s foot under the table, because her girlfriend wouldn’t want to cry in public, but she had tears welling with her growing smile at Bucky’s words. Once the server had gone, Bucky pulled a box from his pocket, and pushed it towards her on the table. “I’ve asked the Colonel already, but I wouldn’t dream of asking without your blessing, Ma’am.” Bucky continued, “and so I was hoping you might let me have Tony’s hand?”

Pepper grinned at him then, picking up the ring box and flipping it open, she gasped at the band inside – Natasha knew already that it was a band of silver-vibranium entwined with a band of gold-titanium alloy, that Bruce and T’Challa had helped him to design and craft – and was nodding before she could find the words to speak. “James Barnes, it’d be a pleasure to add you to the family.” Pepper told him at last, and god, Bucky looked sickeningly happy beside her. Natasha elbowed him the ribs then, and he scowled at her.

“Each your fries, lover boy.” She chided, and Bucky just stuck his tongue out at her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to give me a prompt, send me an ask at my **[tumblr](http://thecitylightshow.tumblr.com/)** , and I'll get to it soon! And of course, please check out the blog, [imaginetonyandbucky](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/), there's some absolutely beautiful pieces of work over there that deserve everyone's support!


End file.
